Can't think of one
by elcords
Summary: Hm, just some random "romance" fic featuring quatre and trowa. It's not so good, you'll fall asleep reading it. If you decide to at all.


"Quatre....don't go......", trowa shouts. Turning back at Trowa smiling, quatre responds as he opens his arms to him "I'll always be here trowa, you dont have to be afraid of being alone anymore." Before he could reach him, quatre disappears in a blinding light. Trowa opened his eyes to see the noon light shinning on his face. "Wonder what that was all about..." Still half asleep he sits up on his bed and squints at the window, "He must have done this" he gets up to close the curtains. "As long as i'm up..." trowa walks out of his bedroom and goes to the kitchen insearch of something to eat. "Whats this", he says as he picks up the note that was taped to the fridge, "Trowa, i made you some sandwhiches they're in the microwave :), Quatre." "That was nice of him, although he doesn't have to tell me he was the one who wrote this, it's only us two that live here" he crumples up the paper and proceeds walking toward the sandwhiches Quatre made for him. "We're probably out of food, sandwiches are usually a poor person's meal" takes the sandwiches out and goes to the fridge for a soda, "I was right, there's just mayonnaise and some baking soda in here. And a Mr. Pibb, i should buy the sodas next time, i hate Mr. Pibb" *sigh* he takes out the Mr. Pibb and shuts the fridge. "Things could be worse....i could be living with Heero out in a forest or something, surviving on bugs, it's not like he cares what goes into his mouth" starts eating and drinks his Mr. Pibb. Has a quick flashback of the dream he just had, "It almost felt like quatre was right beside me in that dream..." shakes his head and continues to enjoy his lunch. "Well, even if it is a poor man's meal, he can still make a good sandwhich."  
  
While Trowa was at home eating. Quatre was buying more food for the two to live on for a while. "Let's see, i have everything i need, now all i need is some soda's" he picks up a 24 pack of Mr.Pibb, "There we go, that's everything." Stands in line waiting for the casier to get to him, he starts putting the groceries on the little conveyor belt and notices this is the first time he's gone out without Trowa "It's odd, but he's always with me when we aren't working, not that i mind him tagging along. I guess i just miss him, even if he is silent in public." "$37.53" the woman tells Quatre as he's thinking. "Huh, oh right" he pays the woman and leaves. "This should hold us out for a while" he says while walking to his car, "Wonder if he woke up yet, its almost 1pm.....poor guy, i wouldn't blame him after hearing him screaming last night." Quatre starts making his way back home.   
  
Back home, Trowa starts talking outloud "It's been 2 years since Quatre and I moved in together. But lately i've been having odd dreams about him. And these dreams get odder each night." Stares at the ceiling fan, "Well, i better enjoy my time off while i still have it" turns on the tv and continues drinking his Mr. Pibb even though he doesnt like the taste so much. "Heh, that urkel......i wanna kill him, *burps* hmm where did that come from." Family matters ends, Trowa gets bored "Man, i never knew how much I enjoyed Quatre's chattering, made things around here lively." "He has me talking out loud just to make noise in here..." "I might as well just swallow this without tasting it" he guzzles his Mr. Pibb as Quatre makes his way through the door, he see's Trowa guzzling it down and says to him, "Oh, don't worry Trowa there's more where that came from ^.^" trowa finishes the nasty soda and looks at Quatre "*burps*, oh i was worried because we were all out, (I can't say i hate it when i have those big eyes looking at me like that.) need any help there?" he doesn't wait for Quatre to repond, he helps him right away. "Yeah, thanks i'll get the rest of the stuff" he walks out, trowa starts snooping around the bags to see what he had bought. Dissapointed when he doesnt see his fudgecicles "Well, no fudgecicles......guess he didnt notice we were out", Quatre makes his way into the kitchen with another bag and the 24 pack of Mr.Pibb, "Oh Trowa, put the fudgecicles away, they're probably melting by now." Excited, Trowa takes one out regardless of whether or not it's melting, and puts the rest in the freezer. He turns back and glares at the 24 pack of the evil Mr. Pibb. "Is something wrong Trowa?" trowa snaps out of his glare "Oh, no nothing is wrong. I can't wait to finish those up ^.^ (unggh -.-;;).  
  
They put all the groceries away. They both sit down in the kitchen, Trowa eating his fudgecicle and Quatre enjoying his cocoa. He see's the empty plate where he left the sandwiches "So did you enjoy them Trowa?" Trowa looks up at him "Of course, you do make some delicious sandwhiches you know." (Ugh, i sounded so stupid, "Oh they're delicious mmm mmm" - -;). Quatre laughs "Wow, you've never said they were delicious before, i'll make you some special sandwhiches tomorrow if you'd like." Trowa blushes, "Oh you don't have to do that." Quatre laughs again, but this time at the sight of Trowa turning red, "^.^ it's alright, i don't mind it at all." he gets up "I'm going to make some more cocoa, do you want some this time Trowa?" Trowa licks his fudgecicle stick clean, he hears Quatre "Huh, oh yeah, the Mr pibbs are still too warm to drink heh..." Quatre smiles and starts preparing it. Trowa goes back into the living room and turns on the tv. Quatre comes back and tells him "It's gonna be a while before its done." trowa says "That's ok, lets watch something while we wait."  
  
After a couple of minutes pass by Quatre gets up to check on the cocoa. "It's ready trowa." He turns the tv off and heads back to the kitchen, "Thanks Quatre" takes the cup that Quatre was holding for him. "So Trowa, what was the dream you were having last night?" A little startled he asks Quatre "What do you mean?" Quatre takes a sip and tells him "Well.....last night you woke me up." Trowa thinks back "I dont remember getting up last night." Quatre shakes his head "No, i mean you were calling out to me and saying No Quatre...I was just wondering what it was all about..." Trowa turns away and tells him "Don't worry, it wasnt anything important." Quatre looks down "Oh....ok, i guess you're right." Trowa finishes his cocoa, "I'll go take a nap. Thanks again for the cocoa Quatre.." he gets up and starts heading towards his room. He stops before leaving the kitchen and looks back at Quatre and asks him "Hey, do you wanna go out later tonight. Sorta like a thank you for the sandwiches and cocoa." Quatre smiles and says "Sure, i'd love to go out with you." Trowa feels himself blushing and walks out. Quatre giggles again "I've never seen him have so much color on his face." Sips his cocoa, "Well it is nice to be back here. Even if i was only gone for an hour or so." Hears Trowa's door closing. Notices he has to do the dishes, "Wonder if that nap thing was just a lie to get out of doing the dishes.... .o i guess this is what i get for making him drink all that Mr pibb." Does the dishes anyways since it isn't that many. "I'm still wondering what that dream was all about... i'll get it out of him, one way or another." Goes to his room to get changed.  
  
In Trowa's room, he's just about to get into bed, "What's wrong with me..... i never felt like that around him before. Why is he making me blush, i feel like a little school girl around him right now." Frustrated he tries to sleep. "I can't, im too hopped up on that Mr pibb." Sits up, "I can't take a nap, i need more cocoa." Gets up and heads toward the kitchen. Quatre see's him walking towards the kitchen, so he tip toe's behind trowa. Trowa starts looking around and says "Quatre......are you out here? Do you still have anymore of that coc..aaaaaaaah" Quatre pounces on him and tackles him to the ground. While they both wrestle around on the ground, Quatre laughing while Trowa trying to figure out wtf just happened. He says to Trowa "Sure, i have more cocoa, but you're gonna have to tell me about your dream to get some ^.^" While Quatre is on Trowa's back, Trowa turns himself around to face quatre. Now it looks like Quatre is straddling Trowa. Quatre feels something underneath him, he giggles and figures he'd tell Trowa about it "Hey Trowa, is that a gundam in your pocket or are you just happy to see me *giggles*."(I couldnt help myself from saying that *L*, back to the story i guess) Trowa's face starts turning bright red, he gets up and heads to his room. Knowing he'd embarassed Trowa, he went to his room to apologize to him.   
  
"Hey...i'm sorry Trowa, i didn't mean to..." Trowa stops him "No that's ok, lately it's been wierd between you and me, other times i wouldnt have cared if you would have felt that, hell, other times i would have never been so excited about it." Quatre asks him "What do you mean things have been wierd Trowa?" Trowa tells him about the dreams he's had. "Oh....ok." Trowa mentions the dream he had last night, "It was strange, it wasn't sexual. But the only parts i remember was i was running towards you, crying, telling you not to go, not to leave me. And just seeing you look back at me with your arms open, telling me you weren't gonna leave me made me happy. But when i got near you, you disappeared in a flash of light....that's when i woke up. Funny thing was you weren't here when i woke up either. Like you usually are when i come home for lunch. I kinda missed you today when you weren't around too." Quatre smiles "I was thinking that myself too." Trowa looks back at him, "Really? And you don't think it's wierd we're feeling like this for one another?" Quatre shrugs, "I really wouldnt know, but hearing you last night screaming my name out, made me want to stay here laying next to you while holding you. But you did stop screaming and just lied there sleeping like nothing had happened. I guess when you saw me disappearing i had gone out or something." Trowa looks back down at the floor, "I guess so.." Quatre pats him on the back, "Are we still gonna go out tonight Trowa?" he smiles back at him and says "Oh, don't worry, i'm still gonna treat you for that sandwhich and cocoa you made me." Quatre smiles and walks out. Before he steps out of Trowa's room, Trowa tells him "Thanks for staying here with me last night." Quatre shakes his head "Don't worry about it Trowa. I'll always be here for you". Trowa notices those were the same words he told him in that dream. "Eerie..."  
  
The two went out, had some dinner. And then went to go see a movie. Nothing special for tonight. After the movie they decided to take a walk for a while. The night was beautiful. They were both talking about the movie. They laughed when one pointed silly parts in it. It was a little windy while they were out. Quatre didn't bring a jacket with him. He was shivering while as they were talking. He didn't want to spoil the evening by complaining that it was cold. Trowa noticing him chattering his teeth as he laughed decided to take off his jacket and wrap it around Quatre. Quatre smiled "Thank you Trowa." Trowa looked up and said "I was getting hot with it on anyways..." They both continued thier walk. Trowa looked at his watch "It's starting to get late Quatre. I have work tomorrow, we should start heading back home." While snuggled inside Trowa's jacket he nodded his head and they both walked back to the car. On the drive back home Trowa and Quatre didnt speak much. They were both enjoying the ride. Trowa turned at Quatre who was happier than usual. He still had his jacket wrapped around him, and was gazing at the sky. Trowa smiled and kept his eyes back on the road before they crashed into another car.  
  
When they got home Quatre thanked him for the jacket again and gave it back. "It's ok Quatre, like i said i was getting hot with it on anyways." Trowa wrapped his jacket around his waist and walked beside Quatre. "Did you have today off Quatre?", Trowa wondered. "Oh...no, i thought you might have been sick, so i wanted to stay and help you get better that's all" he replied. Trowa smiled at him, "Well, maybe i should fake being sick one of these days." Quatre laughed as they made their way into the apartment, "I'd see how far you'd go in convincing me you were sick." Confused, Trowa asked him before Quatre made his way back to his room, "What do you mean how far i'd go?" Quatre replied, "Oh, i'd take your temperature." Giving him a wierd look, "That doesn't sound that bad, i think i could handle that quite easily." Quatre turns back at him and gives him an evil grin, "I wouldnt take your temperature from your mouth, i'd get the rectal thermometer." They both laughed, Trowa then tells Quatre as he's getting inside his room "Yeah well, i'd like to see you try it hahaha." Quatre peeks his head out his door, "Oh really?" he smiles and starts running towards Trowa. "Oh that won't work again Quatre", they both start wrestling on the floor again. Trowa pins Quatre down with ease. He looks at Trowa, "Hahaha I guess you just let me win last time." While Quatre is on his back, Trowa is the one straddling him. He starts smiling, Quatre looks at him "Why are you smiling Trowa?" Trowa leans down and kisses Quatre. A little shocked, Quatre tells Trowa "What was that for Trowa...?" "Did it bother you Quatre?" he asked him. ".....i dont know.....it all happened so fast." Trowa smiled again, "I can go slower next time." Loosening up a little "Heh, no that's not what i meant....." Trowa puts his hand on Quatre's cheek, "I know, i'm just trying to make you feel comfortable about the kiss." Quatre opens his eyes to look at Trowa, "How do you think the others will feel about us being this close with each other Trowa?" "It doesnt matter, as long as you and i are happy with the life we choose to have from now on. You'll always be there for me, and i'll always be there for you." Quatre puts his hand on top of Trowa's "I'm happy to hear that Trowa...." He gives him another kiss and helps Quatre up. Quatre hugs him and says "So what happens now....?" He holds him back and just tells him "We live our lives one day at a time, no need to rush things. We have all the time in the world for that. For now, lets just go to sleep." They break their hug and head back to Trowa's room.  
  
Quatre fell asleep in trowa's arms. Trowa thinks to himself,  
  
"As i lay here thinking back on the events that led up to this...  
I never thought i would end up with anyone....  
And i certainly never thought i'd end up with him.....  
But, i wouldn't change this for anything in the world...  
Who knew one kiss would lead to this....  
I do not regret my actions....  
And i know he doesn't regret it either....  
The smile he has on his face tells me this....  
*kisses quatre on the forehead* goodnight my love...  
It's still a little odd....showing emotions.....i'll learn to accept them....  
He makes me happy and i will be happy loving only him....."  
  
Morning came, Trowa was up first. Looking up at the ceiling. Then seeing quatre hold him as he sleeps. "It's a shame i have to go to work soon...i'd enjoy just lying here with him all day. Hearing his voice, staring into his eyes. Loving his company." He smiles again, "I'll just enjoy the little time i have before i have to go to work." He cuddles with Quatre for a while longer, knowing this was a new start in both of their lives. 


End file.
